Teachers
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: Eren Yaeger is a new teacher at a school, he has sights on Levi Ackerman another fellow teacher, however Levi isn't as easy as Eren thought he was. Will Eren be able to capture Levi's heart, while dealing with the students? In a school where teachers can't date teachers how will Eren manage?


**Hey Hey Hey Lovelies I'm baccckkkkkk. I'm on Wattpad if you want to find me, my Wattpad username is Adventureous( Yes that's how you spell it), you can find my stories if you can't find my name. My stories are, Fiancé, Complicated Mates, Siblings, Out of Touch, and many more that I do not feel like typing. So yeah this is my first time writing a LeviXEren fanfic. So I hope you like it, and you know what to do when you are done reading it, leave a review so I know if you like it or if you have any ideas for me, and stuff for me to fix so yeah enjoy~**

* * *

Eren

Life is so tiring, today I got a call from Armin letting me know that I got the job. Let me just start off and say that I am twenty-four years old and I am a teacher...A teacher without a job. So as I was saying the spot that he mention was in the science field, Biology. I don't mind being a science teacher after all I was able to get my Bachelor's degree so I'm pretty good as it is. So I thought I would be an English teacher, but no I chose to take the science root. Oh well, so to make things short a few days ago...I went to the school Armin works at, and I went to get my interview. Miraculously I got the job and now I am here, in front of the school gates. To say I am nervous is an understatement, I am anxious and petrified. What if the students hate me? Whatever I better suck it up and go with the flow...even if I am being a nervous wreck right now. I took a shaky breath and walked through the school gates, and entered the school. I marched to the main office and let the lady at the front desk know that I am the new teacher. She told me where my section and room would me. I think she said the third floor to the left is my room, or maybe it as the first floor to right is my room? Ugh! I don't remember...go with the flow...go..with.. The Damn Flow! I wandered aimlessly and bumped into someone.

" Hey watch it!" a voice snapped,

"Oh sorry." I said sighing I looked down to see some guy, his hair was shaved off completely and he has gold eyes. He gave me another look then stretched his arm up to pat my shoulder.

" No no no my bad. You must be new here. My name is Connie Springer. I am a art teacher, you must be the new teacher" He smiled softly. I give him a sheepish look,

" Uh yeah. How did you know that I am the new teacher?" I asked. Connie smiled

" You have the new guy smell.." He grinned. I stared at him pretty confused, he started laughing.

" I'm kidding I know you are the new teacher because the principal let us.. the staff know that a new teacher who is going to be in the science department will be with us. " Connie smiled. I nod my head in response, he seems like a nice guy, I feel like I can be myself around him.

" But what are you doing in the art wing? The science department is on the other side of the school. Its next to the English department." He states.

" I got lost" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, Connie grinned.

" Well that's obvious.. Don't worry I will take you there. my next class starts next period and third period just started so you aren't too late." Connie said as he started walking. I followed him, before you know it Connie and I started to hit it off. We talked about anything, and I mean anything. He is such an easy person to talk to.

" Well Eren Yeager what brings you to this school?" He asked, I shrugged

" Need a job, thanks to Armin I'm here." I respond, once we made it to my classeoom, that was on the third floor, Connie let everyone know I'm new, and I got lost. I blushed in embarrassment,

" Hey I'm Mr. Yeager, I will be your new Biology Teacher. As Mr. Springer said I came late because I got lost." I blushed in embarrassment. The kids stared at me, I mean the teenagers stared at me, some whispered others smiled at me.

" Okay well let's start with getting to know each other." I grinned

...

The bell rings after I got to know, and remembering some of their names. I walked to the teacher lounge, the one Connie mentioned, even though each teacher other the departments, there is one large room for all the teachers to 'hangout', and grab food. I followed the course Connie told me, I made it to the room. Then I entered, I saw Armin and some guy, and Connie however Connie was grabbing coffee , I quickly walked towards Armin and the guy, sadly I bumped into someone once again.

" Oh sorry." I hummed, I look to see who I bumped into, black hair, grey eyes, it was a woman. My eyes widen in shock,

" MIKASA!" I yelled,

" Eren what are you doing here?" She asked giving me a warm hug,

" I got a job here, thanks to Armin" I yelled with excitement. Mikasa grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where Armin was, and some other guy too. The guy has tan skin, short brown hair and golden eyes, he seemed to be telling jokes to Armin. Armin was blushing and laughing, I grinned I never seen him like that. I walked over to them and smiled,

" Hey Armin!" I grinned, Armin smiled at me,

" You're here. This is Jean Kirstein. Jean this is Eren I was talking about, Eren Yeager." Armin grins, introducing us. I smiled at Jean, he smiled back

" Nice to meet you Mr. Yeager." He says taking my hand,

" Right back at you." I smiled, I sat down with Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Connie visits us soon after, I watched them talk, I got a bit bored mainly because, I never been in this school for long so I don't get their jokes. I glanced around, some teachers were here, others were probably teaching or in their offices. My eyes have fallen on a man, who was in a group of two people with him, a tall man with blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and clear blue eyes. Next person next to him was a woman, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing large glasses, out of everyone in the group, she was really bubbly. And the last man of the group was the guy that caught my sight. He has jet black hair styles in an undercut, grey eyes that looked silver, he had a scowl on his face, he looks short, and he has a nice figure. He is fucking good looking, I stared at him, I want to claim him, I want him to be mine.

" Eren?" Mikasa snapped me out of my trance, I looked back at everyone else,

" Huh oh sorry, hey do you guys know who that is?" I pointed the the short guy, Armin tilted his head

" That's Mr. Ackerman. Why do you want to know?" He asked, ignoring him I got up and walked towards the group, my eyes set on , once I showed up to their side of the room, they noticed me. They were sitting on the couch, the guy looked up at me, I gave them a warm smile.

" Hey nice to meet you, I'm Eren Yeager."

" I don't care." He says bluntly, the woman with brown hair panicked,

" Levi! Don't be so mean" She yells, I laughed maybe this is going to be trickery than I thought.

 **Review.**


End file.
